Fall For You
by HellokittyEmolove
Summary: This one-shot contains the couple of PoXTigress c: inspired the beautiful song Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade  : Hope you all enjoy it!


**A/N: Hey readers! This here is a one shot that I've had on my computer for a very long time, but never uploaded it because I didn't think it was so good, but I think Its time I shared it with all of you fellow readers, especially since its taking up some time to finish my current story, I'm sorry! I just wanted you guys to have this so you wont be mad! My apologies to for taking long to update! But I've been really busy. Sorry!**

**But anyway I hope you guys enjoy this! Tell me what you think c: I know they may seem a little OC, but like I said its been in my computer for a very long time! My most sincere apologies again!**

If it's one thing about best friends, is that they can sometimes fight over the stupidest reasons, sure one of them maybe a little more clumsy then the other, but really its not something big to make a fuzz about it, unless you count one of them to be a really hot tempered and get mad over something simple, but who where others to blame, they can keep a friendship like that. However they say that when you've been close friends for a very long time, something new starts to develop, it is said that one of them, or both of them start feeling a stronger bond guiding them and telling them to never stay apart. That bond will be like a seed, it is plant out, but with time and with care, it'll start to grow into a strong tree or a flower. Po and Tigress have the same relationship, however none of them have the nerve to tell each other what they feel to due to the fear of ruining one another's friendship. Neither of them wanted that, since it took quite some time to even get to be in the same room with out a single fight.

Po and Tigress had recently had an argument AGAIN! But this time, it was just because Po had literally beaten Tigress in an eating contest, stupid I tell ya, but hey its what they do.

" You cheated!" Tigress snapped, clutching her paws into fists.

" Did not! Your just slow!" Po shot back, Tigress snarled never in her life has she been called slow or weak!.

" I'm not slow at anything!" she growled.

" yea your slow with food." Po pointed out clarifying the food contest they just ended.

" your were suppose to eat It with your chopsticks! You chugged it all down!" Tigress snapped.

" was not! No one said any rules!" Po argued.

" I did!"

" na-uh!"

" yes I did panda!"

" no you didn't kitty!" Po shot back, ohhhh big mistake, Tigress grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the kitchen wall. She angrily stomped out of the kitchen leaving everyone with shocked expressions. That was a long night for all of them

The next morning however, came to be a little better, Po was determine to apologize to Tigress just as she was in the process on practicing an apology herself. The panda walked slowly to the barracks, where he assumed Tigress would be meditating in the corner of her bedroom like she always does. The feline had a certain routine, Wake up, breakfast, Train, Afternoon meditating, dinner, late training, and sleep. Not much fun right? But hey this is Tigress were talking about. Po slowly stood in front of her bedroom and twirled his fingers nervously, even though they've created a strong friendship bond, Tigress's temper wasn't exactly something you'd like to see. He took a deep breath and was about to knock on the door, when she quickly snapped the door open, both meeting each other's gazes, neither one of them have actually taken the time to stare at their eye color, but it certainly did take their breath away. To Po Tigress's eyes were the like the sunset, crimson red, along with fiery orange. He thought they were the most beautiful things he'd ever seen, Tigress however has never seen anything more beautiful in her life, his green eyes were twinkling like late night stars, shining bright in her eyes taking all her fears away. Neither of them said anything and just simply gazed at their each other's eyes. It was Tigress however that shook her head and stepped out of her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

" did you need anything Po?" she suddenly asked. Po shook his head snapping back into reality.

" huh? Oh umm… I just wanted to uh talk to you." he mumbled, twirling his fingers again.

" ah yes, I needed to speak with you two." she said a little shaky, still a little woozy after gazing at his eyes.

" oh uh okay? You first." Po mumbled, Tigress nodded, but then looked around… not sure if it was safe to speak in the hallway.

" umm… can we talk somewhere in private, I feel as if there might be an annoying bug and monkey around." she grumbled, knowing those two, they were all about gossip, she found that strange since it's usually a girl's thing.

" uh well my room if you'd like?" Po suggested.

" alright." Tigress agreed stepping into his bedroom, surprised that it was plain and not with many furious five posters and idiotic bandit drawings. The panda followed behind her and shut the door behind them quietly.

" soooo?" he wondered, rubbing the back of his head a little uneasy. Tigress took a deep breath and turned to look at him.

" Po, I know I'm not really good at apologizing, but umm… I wanna say I'm sorry." she choked out, feeling the heat going up to her cheeks.

" hey it's alright, I mean that's what I wanted to say too hehe." he grinned.

" no it's not, I'm tired of being cold all the time, that's also one of the reasons why I can't be in any relationship, whether its about romance, or friendship." she grumbled. Then looked at the panda in the eyes.

" Po can I trust you with something?" she asked, Po arched an eyebrow but nodded.

" of course you can, I mean you're my best friend why wouldn't I keep your secret?" Po asked, Tigress took a deep breath.

" the reason why I'm saying I don't want to be like this anymore is because…. I don't want to lose you as a friend" she confessed.

" but why would-"

" Just listen!, when I was younger… I met a nice lion here in the valley, I was never experienced with emotions so I didn't know he sort of had….feelings for me. I didn't know! And when he finally told me, I didn't know how to react, I told him that I was pleased with this, but I didn't know what to expect in a relationship….. I turned him down, and he just… left." she sighed. " I hurt him deeply and I never got a chance to apologize." she confessed. Po saw the sadness in her eyes and slowly walked up to her and pulled her into a small hug.

" Tigress your not gonna lose me, I wont ever leave you." Po whispered.

" but what if I hurt you Po… whether it's physically or emotionally." she felt the tears In her eyes.

" you wont, because I know how to choose my friends, and you Tigress are my best friend. Nothings gonna change that…ever." he soothed, Tigress let out a small smile. It was nice to know that you can always count on someone to be there for you even on the toughest times.

" thanks Po." she hugged him back.

" but if it makes you feel any better, I can tell you about my love story hehe." he chuckled.

" that would be interesting." she agreed.

" well there was this one time in high school that I had a huge crush on this sheep! I thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world. We were having the Christmas festival in my dads place like every year and I asked her to be my date… and she said yes, but then when it was time for me to pick her up, she stood me up and went with this one pig guy." he mumbled. Tigress' eyes widened, and felt sudden pity for him, Po didn't deserve to be stood up by anyone, he was kind, and generous. He had a golden heart no one like him deserves that.

" Po I'm so sorry." she whispered.

" na it's cool I'm over her already, besides I already like someone else." he grinned.

" really and how is she?" Tigress asked. Po blushed thinking of a way to describe the feline without making it obvious that it was HER.

" well she's extremely beautiful, loyal to all her friends, hot tempered at times, she has a golden heart even though she doubts her own ability to care. And is totally awesome!." Po blushed a deep red, Tigress smiled.

" she sounds really nice, have you told her about this?"

" No way! She's way out of my league! I mean I doubt she'll ever date someone like me." Po mumbled, Tigress put a paw on his leg in comfort.

" I'm sure she will if you talk to her, you have a golden heart yourself Po. Never doubt that." she smiled, but something caught her attention. It was a piece of paper that was hidden under his pillow, she arched an eyebrow and pulled it out.

" what's this Po?" she asked, and was about to unfold it when the panda quickly grabbed it. " that is uh… nothing! Hehe Nothing!" he blushed and hid the note behind his back.

" come on Po let me see.."

" no way… totally embarrassing!" Po snapped.

" what is it?" she asked again.

" it's just this song I wrote, when we got back from Gongmen city." Po snapped. Tigress grinned.

" come on can I see? Please?" she smiled, her beautiful smile, Po knew he couldn't resist and sighed then gave in, he handed her the paper and she began to read it. She felt her heart race in a lightning speed reading every word.

" Po this song is beautiful." she gasped. Po blushed and scratched the back of his head.

" well uh… I took forever to put it together." he chuckled.

" how does it go?" she suddenly asked, Po felt his blood run up to his face.

" you want me to sing it?" he asked.

" why not?" she smiled. Po blushed but nodded.

" alright umm… okay." he let out a deep breath. Suddenly he began to sing the song just like his heart told him to.

_Po: The best thing about tonight's that we're not fightingCould it be that we have been this way beforeI know you don't think that I am tryingI know you're wearing thin down to the coreBut hold your breathBecause tonight will be the night that I will fall for youOver againDon't make me change my mindOr I wont live to see another dayI swear it's trueBecause a girl like you is impossible to findYou're impossible to find_

Tigress gasped, Po had a really nice voice, the way he sang the song just made her heart sink. Suddenly Po put a paw on her shoulder and grinned.

" sing it with me?" he asked. Tigress gasped. She's never sang before what if she had a horrible voice.

" I've never sang before." she admitted.

" that's okay there's a first time for everything." the panda smiled, Tigress let out a smile and nodded. She took the piece of paper and began to sing in the same tone.

_Tigress: This is not what I intendedI always swore to you I'd never fall apartYou always thought that I was strongerI may have failedBut I have loved you from the startOhBut hold your breathBecause tonight will be the night that I will fall for youOver againDon't make me change my mindOr I wont live to see another dayI swear it's trueBecause a girl like you is impossible to findYour impossible to find. _

Po smiled at the beautiful voice he just heard. He took his turn and read the next verse himself. _Po: So breathe in so deepBreathe me inI'm yours to keepAnd hold onto your wordsCause talk is cheapAnd remember me tonightWhen your asleep _

Then he grinned and looked at her, she nodded with a smile and both of them took hold of the paper and looked at the last verse and sang it together. _Both: Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for youOver againDon't make me change my mindOr I wont live to see another dayI swear it's trueBecause a girl like you is impossible to findTonight will be the night that I will fall for youOver againDon't make me change my mindOr I wont live to see another dayI swear it's trueBecause a girl like you is impossible to findYou're impossible to find _

When they finished the song Tigress and Po smiled at each other chuckling a little.

" that was a beautiful song Po." she commented. Po blushed and grinned his stupid goofy grin.

" hehe, thanks." he chuckled.

" was this song… about the girl you were talking about just now?" she asked, Po blushed and gave a sharp nod.

" yea, every time I see her, it's like I've fallen in love with her all over again." Po added with red in his cheeks.

" that's so sweet.. May I ask who she is?" Tigress smiled, Po gulped and felt some heat in the air.

" I- I er…. I don't think you'd like to know." he mumbled. Tigress arched an eyebrow.

" why wouldn't I?" she asked. Looking at him deep in the eyes.

" because I….. I don't know." he mumbled. Tigress placed a paw on his shoulder in comfort assuring him she wouldn't get mad.

" it's….. it's umm…You." he said in a low voice, that not even Tigress could hear.

" what was that?" she asked. The panda took a deep breath and swallowed hard before he spoke again.

" its YOU." he said louder this time, Tigress' eyes widened and felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest. She didn't say anything just simply stared at him with shock across her face. Po sighed and quickly turned his face away.

" I knew I shouldn't have said anything…." he whispered and turned to look at her. " sorry about this Tigress, I didn't mean to make you feel awkward." he choked out. With out a word Tigress pulled him into a passionate kiss. Po felt like the world just immediately stopped! Holy crap she was kissing him. And not on the cheek on the freaking lips! Once she released him she gave him a hug.

" don't be sorry Po, because I love you too." she whispered. With a smile on her face. Po blushed but wrapped his arms around her waist.

" I love you too Tigress." she smiled and looked at him in the eyes.

" tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over gain. Because a guy like you is impossible to find." she smiled, taking up some of the lyrics of his song. The panda smiled and pressed his lips to hers once again, while holding her in an embrace, clearly stating that he will never let her go.

**End!**


End file.
